


Paths That Never Crossed

by UnapologeticallyMeatwad



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Azure Moon - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Crimson Flower, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Screenplay/Script Format, Support Conversations, at least i think it's canon compliant, idk - Freeform, verdant wind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnapologeticallyMeatwad/pseuds/UnapologeticallyMeatwad
Summary: Random bonus support conversations between characters that do not support each other in-game.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Claude von Riegan, Hubert von Vestra & Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 17
Kudos: 48





	1. Edelgard and Claude

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little project I have decided to start as an excuse to play with writing the many different characters. This is no shape or form a criticism of Three Houses' support system; I love the game and it's meant so much to me the past few months. These are just some ideas that have been floating around my head lately.
> 
> We begin with Edelgard and Claude. As opposed to the usual method of building Support points, this has certain requirements to be filled, and the A-support differs based on the route. Not all supports I write will be like this, but for the Lords this is what I am imagining.
> 
> Mechanically, once you trigger the events that activate the supports, they will pop up when going through your calendar. It'll function like Byleth supports, except instead it will say, "Claude would like to speak with Edelgard!"

_Edelgard and Claude_  
C-Support  
**Requirement:** Have Edelgard/Claude face their counterpart during the Battle of the Eagle and The Lion.

* * *

_Black screen. We hear Claude chomping away at food._

**Edelgard: **Still celebrating the battle, are you?

**Claude:** Huh?

_Claude snaps into consciousness. Edelgard takes a seat before him, watching him carefully. Claude blinks several times to readjust._

**Claude: **Hey, princess.

**Edelgard: **Oh, must you always call me that? You know I don't like it.

**Claude: **Well, it's not every day a rube like me gets to tease an emperor-to-be, right?

_Edelgard stays silent. Claude looks off to the side awkwardly._

**Claude: **Well, guess I failed at scaring you off. How have you been? Or whatever.

**Edelgard: **Erm. Well. I am well. How are you?

**Claude: **Golly, how cordial of you.

_Another awkward pause. Edelgard in particular seems flustered._

**Claude: **Okay, cards on the table. This is interesting to me. I never see you talk to anyone outside of your own house.

_Claude crosses his arms._

**Claude: **Blue Lions, I get. Dimitri obviously has a huge crush on you, so I wouldn't want to talk to you either.

_Edelgard blushes._

**Edelgard: **Dimitri does _not _have a crush on me. I don't know where you are getting that from.

_Claude leans in, perching his chin on top of his knuckles, eying Edelgard carefully._

**Claude: **Damn, you're serious, huh? And here I was thinking I was the master of reading people.

_Edelgard furrows her brow._

**Edelgard: **You're ignoring your initial point.

**Claude: **As I do.

**Edelgard: **My, my. You are so aloof… it's almost…

**Claude: **Obnoxious?

**Edelgard: **...endearing. Maybe if I were a bit more green, I wouldn't even guess that you were going to one day possibly lead the Alliance.

**Claude:** Hell, even if I _was_ green, I could definitely clock you as the Emperor of Adrestia.

**Edelgard:** Touche.

**Claude: **I'm still lost, Princess. I don't really get why Her Highness is speaking to a buffoon like me.

**Edelgard: **I'm just… fascinated by you, is all. You are so effortless, you play the part of an idiot, but it is obvious that you are far smarter than that.

_Claude doesn't react._

**Edelgard:**I'm embarrassed to say it but I've been trying to make jokes lately, and not even Hubert is laughing at them.

_Claude reels his head back and guffaws at the ceiling._

**Edelgard: **Don't laugh! It's not funny!

_Claude wipes a tear from his eye._

**Claude: **To be fair, I don't think I could get that guy to grin either. Hey, we should do this again sometime.

**Edelgard: **What? Make each other incredibly uncomfortable?

_Claude grins._

**Claude: **Please.

_***_

_Edelgard and Claude_  
B-Support  
**Requirement:** From 2/1 to 2/22, speak to the Lord from the other House before Edelgard leaves for Enbarr.

* * *

_Claude approaches Edelgard from afar on the steps of Garreg Mach. Her arms are crossed and she seems focused on something._

**Claude: **Hey Edelgard, I've been looking for ya, how's it shaking?

**Edelgard: **Oh. Hello, Claude. Now isn't really a good time. I'm waiting for my carriage.

**Claude: **Carriage? Where we going?

**Edelgard: **Um… it's a secret. I can't say.

**Claude: **Gotchya. Spooky Empire business? Don't worry, I won't pry.

**Edelgard: **So… um… is there something you…

**Claude: **Oh! Yeah, I just wanted to say hi. It's weird, but I swear ever since Teach got their hair dyed, you've been in and out the door over here, right?

**Edelgard: **Y-yes, that's true. It's… as you say, spooky Empire business. Just don't tell Hubert I said that.

**Claude: **Yeah, I don't think I'd have luck talking to the guy, so that's cool. But, yeah, I just think that it's sort of weird you are choosing _now _to do all your errands when Teach is about to get a visitation from the Goddess.

_Edelgard snaps._

**Edelgard: **Oh, give it a rest, Claude!

**Claude: **...excuse me?

**Edelgard: **I know you're like me, you don't believe in Seiros.

_Claude frowns, pushing his wrist up into his forehead._

**Claude: **Well darn, what gave me away?

_Edelgard smiles, suddenly very pleased with herself._

**Edelgard: **You just… come off to me as someone who feels the same way about a lot of things.

**Claude: **...things?

**Edelgard: **I'd rather not say them too plainly while we are here.

**Claude: **Uh huh. Well, I gotta say, that kinda felt like a punch to the gut. I pride myself on being hard to read, you know?

**Edelgard: **Sorry.

**Claude: **It's fine. Anyways, I'll leave ya alone, but when you're back from Enbarr, we should hang out. I could teach you about jokes and stuff like that.

_The carriage rolls up. Edelgard frowns, a little distressed, as if debating whether or not she should say something._

**Edelgard: **I'm afraid that… this is it, Claude.

**Claude: **What?! You're peacing out?

**Edelgard: **Not so loud! But y-yes, somewhat. I will be back for the Professor's revelation, of course, but after that…

_Edelgard looks at her feet. Claude nods._

**Claude: **You're getting crowned pretty soon, huh?

**Edelgard: **It's… it's not against my will, if that's what you are asking. I'm… I'm going to Enbarr to get this over with. My father is ill, and as such, no one is really leading the Empire and…

**Claude: **Say no more. You don't have to justify yourself, it's cool. Do what you gotta do. Just don't forget about your pal over in the Alliance, alright?

_Edelgard hesitates again._

**Edelgard: **I won't.

_***_

_Edelgard and Claude_  
A-Support (Verdant Wind)  
**Requirement:** Have Claude face Edelgard during Blood of the Eagle and the Lion.

* * *

_Claude stands alone in a forest clearing. There's a rustle in the bushes._

**Claude: **Alright, you can come out now! It's pretty obvious that I'm being watched, ya know.

_The bushes rustle again, and it is Edelgard that steps out. Claude freezes, eyebrows shooting high up._

**Claude: **Whoa, uh, not gonna lie, when I received a message from your people, I didn't expect to speak with you directly.

**Edelgard: **Nor did they, but after what happened to Dimitri, I found this method of communication to be the most appropriate.

_An uneasy pause between them._

**Claude: **So… what? Is this some kind of warning? Yield to the Empire else end up like Dimitri?

**Edelgard: **Perhaps. You know, I don't enjoy this.

**Claude: **Yeah? Then why bother?

**Edelgard: **...what do you mean?

**Claude: **This shouldn't surprise you, but we want very similar things for the world, and like you, I have big dreams about how to accomplish those things. But this? I never would have dreamed of this.

**Edelgard: **You'd be surprised at what conclusions people like us come to once we have the means. I expect you to say no to this, Claude, but I must ask. If you surrender to the Empire, you know that this war will end far quicker.

**Claude: **Surrender? Fat chance.

**Edelgard: **Why? If you agree with my world, then why don't you just join me?

**Claude: **Because people don't like being conquered, Edelgard. The Alliance is still split 50/50. I'm pretty positive we'll have a civil war on hand if we say yes to you. It's better like this.

**Edelgard: **Better to be complacent?

**Claude: **It's not complacency! It's — Edelgard, do you have any idea how bad this is? People are dying left and right and —

**Edelgard: **I know!

_Claude stops, eying Edelgard carefully. Her voice is strained._

**Claude: **Damn. I don't know what happened to you, but it must have been pretty bad for you to do this to Fodlan then.

_Edelgard nods._

**Edelgard: **It was… yes. I have suffered, as I'm sure you have too.

**Claude: **Huh? Me? Suffer? Nah. I'm peachy keen, thank you very much.

**Edelgard: **Oh come off it, Claude. I know we aren't close, but there is no reason to lie to me. That day we spoke in the Dining Hall five years ago… you were eating like it was your last meal. Because you weren't afforded the same luxuries highborn people like me had at birth, correct?

_Claude considers this._

**Claude: **Maybe.

**Edelgard: **Well, then I am happy you have risen to power. My world helps people who are born with nothing strive to obtain something, not just because of their lineage.

**Claude: **I'm just lucky. I'm only here because of my lineage. Otherwise… well, I can't say. It'll just complicate this matter further.

**Edelgard: **...then allow me to be bold. People in Almyra suffer so much, and if we were to be aligned, we could —

**Claude: **Stop it.

_Edelgard frowns._

**Claude: **We can't… we can't keep talking about this, Edelgard, I'm sorry. You have to go.

**Edelgard: **I'm sorry, Claude. I didn't mean to —

**Claude: **You're trying. I get that. But nothing you say can get us onto the same path. We're against each other, no matter what.

**Edelgard: **Very well. Goodbye, Claude.

_Claude nods._

**Claude: **Right back atchya.

_***_

_Edelgard and Claude_  
A-Support (Crimson Flower)  
**Requirement: **Spare Claude at the end of Chapter 14.

* * *

_Edelgard is at the graveyard, mourning, mumbling a prayer under her breath. She turns around and jumps back in shock._

**Edelgard: **Oh! Claude! You startled me.

**Claude: **Uh oh, woops. Hey, I won't be too long, I just wanted to see how those troops I sent your way are doing.

**Edelgard: **Huh? Oh. They're fine. Good, really. Thank you.

* * *

_If you spared Lysithea…_

**Edelgard: **Lysithea has been adjusting well. I wish we snatched her up sooner.

* * *

**Claude: **Hm… cool, alright. Well. I gotta go, Edel, so I'll catch you on the —

**Edelgard: **Claude.

_Claude stares at Edelgard for a long time, then shrugs._

**Edelgard: **What are you doing here?

**Claude: **It's like I told you; I gave you some of my guys, I just wanted to make sure they're being treated right.

_Edelgard looks cross._

**Edelgard: **I don't believe you.

**Claude: **Huh. You don't believe I'm a friendly, upstanding guy?

**Edelgard: **N-no, not remotely what I meant.

**Claude: **Alright. So what? You think I'm up to something?

_Edelgard shakes her head aggressively._

**Edelgard: **No, you don't scheme nearly as often as you let on.

_Claude frowns and clutches his forehead in the anxiety._

**Claude: **Ouch, my heart. I swear, you and Hilda really know how to see right through a guy…

* * *

_If Hilda fell in Chapter 14…_

**Claude: **..._knew_ how to see right through a guy, sorry. Damn, I miss her.

_Edelgard doesn't know what to say._

**Claude: **You know, she refused to join your team. We argued for hours and I wasn't able to get her to move an inch. So much for the Master Strategist, huh?

**Edelgard: **I'm sorry, Claude.

**Claude: **It's my fault. You are probably the worst one to admit this to, but it feels kinda bad. Hilda's resolve for the war was stronger than my own I guess.

**Edelgard: **...

* * *

**Claude: **But yeah, I'm not up to much of anything right now. I honestly thought I had accounted for everything, and here I am. Alive.

**Edelgard:** I am truly surprised that someone like you would plan a strategy that allowed for their own death.

**Claude: **Are you?

_Edelgard hesitates._

**Claude: **You don't have to tell me. That's kind of personal and—

**Edelgard: **—there are strategies that under most circumstances should have killed me, yes. If not for my friends. I never thought that any of them would have… I suppose you are one of the worst people to admit that to, as well.

**Claude: **I get it. But hey, here we are. Still alive because of better people.

**Edelgard: **Yes, and I know now it was a mistake to plan that way. I hope you do too.

**Claude: **I'm getting there. Hm. This is kinda forward of me, but um… you and Dimitri…

**Edelgard: **No, we don't share this kind of dynamic.

**Claude: **I thought so. Are you going to spare him too?

**Edelgard: **Even if we did… I don't think he would take it. He despises me, Claude. For whatever reason, he believes that every horrible thing that's happened to his country is my fault.

**Claude: **To be fair, _Flame Emperor, _you kinda made that an easy conclusion to jump to.

_Edelgard is taken aback._

**Edelgard: **You don't believe that I —

**Claude: **Duscur? Remire? Nah. You wouldn't. But are you capable? Yes.

_Edelgard is speechless._

**Claude: **It's a good thing Teach chose you, Edelgard.

**Edelgard: **How do you mean?

**Claude: **Just a hunch. But — you probably could have turned out very differently. Anyways, I should —

**Edelgard: **What about you though? Do you think you'd be leaving for Almyra if the Professor chose the Golden Deer?

_Claude thinks about that quietly, then folds his arms behind his head._

**Claude: **Who's to say? Maybe I'm a lost cause, maybe not. Doesn't really matter. People like us can only go forward.

**Edelgard: **I second that. Goodbye, Claude.

**Claude: **Goodbye Edelgard.


	2. Hubert & Dedue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm worried that these are a little too on-the-nose. I think I'm walking a fine line here between writing a bit more of a nuanced take than the game, but also keeping in-character with how the supports are usually written. And I'm not sure if I like doing both.
> 
> But here it is! I did really enjoy writing their dynamic.

Hubert and Dedue's C and B supports can be obtained by having them build support points with each other. Because they cannot be fielded together, this is only possibly through Monastery Activities. To indicate they can have a support together, here are their dinner convos.

_No Support_

**Hubert: **Well, this is uncomfortable.

**Dedue: **What? I have nothing to say. The food is good. Thank you, Professor.

_C-Support_

**Hubert: **It'd be nice if you spoke up more often, I'm running out of conversation topics with the Professor.

**Dedue: **Hm... Professor, ask Hubert his opinion on gardening. 

_B-Support_

**Hubert:** I have to admit it, Dedue, your silence is… refreshing.

**Dedue: **Hm. As is your sinister grin. That is also… refreshing.

***

_Hubert and Dedue_  
C-Support  
**Requirement:** Available immediately.

_Hubert is scheming on the Training Grounds when Dedue approaches him from behind._

**Hubert: **Ah. You must be Prince Dimitri's lackey. Dedue, was it?

**Dedue: **Yes. I am Dimitri's "lackey."

_Hubert mutters to himself._

**Hubert: **Hmph… not phased by insults.

_Hubert looks up at Dedue with scorn._

**Hubert: **What do you want?

**Dedue: **...I sense that you do not like me. That is unfortunate.

**Hubert: **…

**Dedue: **His Majesty has been upset lately at Edelgard's presence here, though she has hardly spoken to him. I was hoping I could resolve this issue with you.

**Hubert:** Ha. How petty. How _typical._

**Dedue: **For what it is worth, His Highness did not ask me to come to you. I am here on my own free will.

**Hubert: **I gathered. You are devoted to your Master. That much we have in common.

**Dedue**: Yes, and both of us seem to scare others.

**Hubert: **Hm? I know I scare people, I try to, but you?

**Dedue: **I, uh, scowl too much. Or so I've heard.

**Hubert: **Ah.

**Dedue: **…

**Hubert: **I admit, I do enjoy that you can handle my insults. Most students here cower in my wake. Delightful though that may be, it gets annoying because I'm not always attempting to threaten. As for Lady Edelgard, I have no idea. You'd have to take it up with her.

**Dedue: **It was my understanding that you managed all of her affairs.

**Hubert:** Just the important ones.

_Dedue smiles._

**Dedue: **Such as her laundry?

**Hubert: **Erm… an Emperor must always look her best! But I care not for the feelings of silly little boys like His Highness.

**Dedue: **Ah. Well. I suppose I shall go.

**Hubert: **And do what?

**Dedue: **...I was thinking of growing some new seeds. I found some from Northern Fodlan that I think the greenhouse could use.

_Hubert mutters to himself again._

**Hubert: **Likes gardening. Interesting.

**Dedue: **Yes, and if you must list out all my likes and dislikes so as to better position yourself to murder me, I also like cooking...

**Hubert: **…

**Dedue: **…and needlework.

**Hubert: **You're very funny.

**Dedue: **Thank you. I try.

_***_

_Hubert and Dedue_  
B-Support  
**Requirement:** Unlocks after Chapter 8.

_Hubert is scheming once again at the training grounds. Dedue approaches._

**Dedue: **Hubert.

**Hubert:** What is it today, Dedue? Another errand for your pitiful master?

**Dedue: **That is very rude of you, and no. I am here to ask you a question.

**Hubert: **Oh?

**Dedue: **What do you like, Hubert? Beyond Lady Edelgard of course.

**Hubert: **Beyond… Lady… Edelgard?

_Dedue nods._

**Dedue: **Yes.

**Hubert: **Why must you know?

**Dedue: **I am curious.

**Hubert: **I… I like coffee, I suppose.

**Dedue: **Interesting. So do I. I suggest you and I partake in some coffee together sometime.

**Hubert: **Erm…

**Dedue: **You do not wish to yet. Very well. I do actually have a question for you, Hubert.

* * *

_If you picked the Black Eagles…_

**Dedue: **I am concerned for His Highness's health as of late.

**Hubert: **He has been rather pale lately. Was it Remire?

**Dedue: **Possibly. He spends hours at night toiling away at the library, to discover what, I do not know.

**Hubert: **Perhaps he just wants to catch up on his studies.

**Dedue: **I am unsure. But he has been somewhat fixated on Her Highness lately.

**Hubert: **O-on Lady Edelgard?

**Dedue: **Based on some of his readings. I am not at liberty to discuss the details, however, His Highness asked me to pass this onto Edelgard.

_Dimitri's knife appears._

**Hubert: **A… knife?

**Dedue: **Years ago, His Highness grew up with Edelgard. They are step-siblings. When she left, shortly before the Tragedy of Duscur, he gifted her this kinfe, so that she may cut her own path.

**Hubert: **Surely she rejected it. It is a poor gift.

_Dedue smiles._

**Dedue: **I quite like it. Regardless, His Highness found the knife somewhere on the school grounds, abandoned, and thought it might do Edelgard some good to gift it back to her.

**Hubert: **Ah. I suppose I could… you know you can just give this to Lady Edelgard personally, right?

**Dedue: **Yes. But I wanted to do it through you.

**Hubert: **Why?

**Dedue: **You are a horrid man, Hubert, but I enjoy your company.

**Hubert: **Hmph. Well. I suppose I do too.

* * *

_If you picked the Blue Lions…_

**Dedue: **I am concerned for Her Highness.

**Hubert: **Her… Highness? You're worried about Lady Edelgard?

**Dedue: **Yes.

_Hubert is almost angry, possibly threatened._

**Hubert: **Why?

**Dedue: **I have noticed her drawing farther away from the other students. Unlike His Highness and Claude, Edelgard has little to do with the other classes.

**Hubert: **Well, she will one day be crowned Emperor, won't she? Soon, these frivolous friendships and alliances won't matter. But her studies and training do. I don't see how this is a concern.

**Dedue**: It is a grave concern.

**Hubert: **Hmph. And what would you like me to do about it?

**Dedue:** I have heard you do not follow orders, often embarking on your quests.

**Hubert: **Ah. Well, it is true. I do what I think is best. Lady Edelgard stands on a precipice and you might understand this, but when standing on the edge, it is difficult to make the right choices.

**Dedue: **Yes. But I feel that she needs you, as His Highness needs me. Forgive me for being presumptuous to His Highness' feelings but… I am… useful.

**Hubert: **That's one word for it.

* * *

_Back to the normal support…_

**Dedue: **I shall take leave now. There is much I must attend to.

**Hubert: **More gardening?

**Dedue: **No. Today is tactics training. We are at a military academy.

**Hubert: **Right. Well. I do not have coffee to drink, so I guess I shall just stand here,

**Dedue**: …

**Hubert: **...that was a joke, I was… insinuating that the two of us only like one thing beyond our Master. You can laugh now.

**Dedue: **I shall not. It was not very funny. Goodbye.

_Hubert offers a rare, genuine smile._

_***_

_Hubert and Dedue_  
A-Support (Azure Moon)  
**Requirement**: Defeat Hubert both in Petra and Bernadetta's Paralogue, as well as Dimitri's.

_Black screen. Heavy panting. The clattering of swords and bang of magic spells. We fade in to Hubert and Dedue leering at each other._

**Dedue: **You never give up, do you?

**Hubert:** Never.

**Dedue: **Never in my life have I done battle with the same opponent so many times over. I'm sure we'll see you in Enbarr as well.

**Hubert:** You'll never get that far.

**Dedue: **Our forces are formidable. Yours however are not. We have bested you at every turn. I suggest you surrender.

**Hubert:** Ha. You speak so soundly for an army so unruly. How is your King today? Is he still storming the battlefield, threatening to kill every last one of them while he continues to spit venom in every direction?

_Dedue frowns._

**Dedue: **His Majesty is… recovering. I assume that you have encountered the same with Edelgard. She has been through similar ordeals, has she not?

_Hubert's eyes narrow._

**Hubert: **If you are insinuating that Her Majesty must be so heartless as to —

**Dedue: **I am not.

_Hubert still pants._

**Dedue: **I am asking for help. His Majesty is sick and I do not know what to do.

_This gets Hubert's attention._

**Dedue: **He is haunted by visions of people no one else can see, and he speaks grotesquely of his bloodthirst. He is not the man I had served five years ago.

**Hubert: **...and you ask _me_ for help?

**Dedue: **I am desperate. Desperate enough to ask a foe like you.

**Hubert: **Hmph. Well. Sometimes… sometimes you have to ignore orders. I know you and I differ there but…

**Dedue: **But His Majesty is King.

**Hubert: **I have gone behind Emperor Edelgard's back many times. I, in fact, am not supposed to be here. I will be reprimanded upon my return, surely.

**Dedue: **I see…

**Hubert: **Is there more? Or should I take my leave?

_Dedue looks at the ground, frowning to himself._

**Dedue: **I have based so much of my life on His Majesty, and now to watch him fall apart, to have been without him for so long, I feel empty.

**Hubert: **…

**Dedue: **…

**Hubert**: You like gardening, don't you?

_Dedue laughs loudly. Hubert blushes in distress._

**Hubert: **What is so funny? That was a serious suggestion!

**Dedue**: You are funny, Hubert. I still tend to the garden, and make food for the troops. I suppose I am speaking of something greater, something that you do not understand.

**Hubert: **Amazing. Well, _now_ I will depart, and surely we will face each other again.

**Dedue: **Yes. Though I do suggest you surrender, it would be unpleasant to kill you.

**Hubert: **No. I never relent. Goodbye.

_Hubert slinks away, leaving Dedue alone._

**Dedue: **It is a shame. We are more alike than he understands.

_***_

_Hubert and Dedue_  
A-Support (Crimson Flower)  
**Requirement:** In Chapter 17, have Hubert defeat Dedue before he can turn into a Black Beast. Because there is no calendar progression by this point in the game, this cutscene occurs before the gang goes to Fhirdiad.

_Dedue rises from being stooped over. It appears that he has just buried something at the Tailtean Plains._

**Hubert** (off-screen): Dedue. A moment, please.

_Dedue does not yet turn around._

**Dedue: **No thank you, Hubert.

**Hubert **(off-screen): Unfortunately, I am not giving you that kind of option.

_Reluctantly, Dedue turns around and sees Hubert glaring at him with crossed arms._

**Hubert:** There he is. There is something we must discuss. Earlier, when I bested you in combat, I noticed you reach for that satchel right here. What is in there?

_Dedue's eyes widen._

**Dedue: **That is private.

**Hubert: **If you had taken it, it wouldn't have been.

**Dedue: **Just some memorabilia from Duscur. I thought you were about to kill me.

**Hubert**: Don't lie to me. You have a Crest Stone, don't you?

**Dedue: **Y-yes. Though I suppose, I have no other reason to use it other than for vengeance.

**Hubert**: You idiot. Give me that.

**Dedue: **I will not.

**Hubert:** Would you prefer that I take it from you?

**Dedue: **I'd like to see you try.

_Hubert rushes at Dedue. The screen goes to black while the two wrestle with each other. Finally, the shattering of glass. The screen fades back to the Tailtean Plains, where Hubert stares at his empty hand as if he were just holding something._

**Hubert:** There.

**Dedue: **Why did you—

**Hubert: **It would have killed you.

**Dedue: **I could have changed the tide of war. I could have saved—

**Hubert:** _Stop rationalizing it to me!_

_Hubert's eyes widen and he realizes he lost his temper. He leans back, frowning, some strain to his voice._

**Hubert: **You of all people, don't you understand that I _know_, Dedue? Do you really think I have never considered doing the same thing?! But if I did… Her Majesty would never…

_Hubert looks off to the side._

**Hubert:** I know what it's like Dedue, to lose everything in the name of someone else, and to feel _good_ about it. You're a good man, and an admirable soldier. You did what you did for your country and…

**Dedue: **Your words mean nothing to me. We lost so many… why is it that I stand? I promised to be His Majesty's sword and shield and I… failed.

_Hubert smiles._

**Hubert: **Do you think that Dimitri despises you for that?

**Dedue: **No. He never once took me for granted, but still…

**Hubert**: You need to cut your own path now, Dedue. It wouldn't do for you to brood for too long. The world is about to forever change, after all.

**Dedue: **I do not understand. Why are you talking to me in such a way?

_Hubert considers him._

**Hubert:** I have a gift for you.

_Dimitri's Knife appears between the two._

**Dedue: **That's…

**Hubert: **Yes, I never gave it to Her Majesty as requested, but I'd like to give it to you. Use it to cut your own path and all that.

**Dedue: **Thank you. It's… touching.

**Hubert:** Yes, well… I am still coming to terms with Her Majesty's wishes, but she longs for a world that is not divided by politics. Where good people like you get a chance regardless. I hope you make something of yourself, my friend. You deserve it.

**Dedue:** Thank you. I am unsure if I am comfortable calling you my friend as your reputation is… dubious at best. But farewell.

**Hubert**: Goodbye, Dedue.

_The screen fades and when we return, Hubert is watching Edelgard and the Professor speak from afar. He closes his eyes and mumbles…_

**Hubert: **Whenever I am to die, I only want that it be before Lady Edelgard falls. I can't do what he is about to do...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I am planning on doing these on a whim. If you have any suggestions of support sets you would like to see, feel free to post them up and if I like them, I'll add them to the queue.
> 
> Some supports I am planning on writing, just for your reference are: Dedue/Hilda, Dedue/Hubert, Sylvain/Seteth, Sylvain/Hanneman, Seteth/Shamir, Edelgard/Marianne, Edelgard/Ingrid, Edelgard/Flayn, Hubert/Felix, Bernadetta/Ignatz, Dimitri/Claude, Dimitri/Ferdinand, Dimitri/Edelgard, and Dimitri/Caspar. Tags will be added as we go.


End file.
